The Saga Of Naruto Uzumaki
by Elven Boy 1111
Summary: Basically I hawe taken Naruto and mashd it together wide:  1. R&V.  2. Harry Potter mixture withe Negima, lowe level is HP and haigh level is Negima.  3. Marwel, spider man and so on.  4. My insane ideas pluse som of may caose and insanity. I C F Y!
1. Chapter 1

This is like a long time before the beginning so you cud skip it but I will be using this in my later chapters so I would at list skim true it ones.

I am making it mostly one world so it gets essayer to do it so please bare wide me and the adder chapters are bigger then this so I am coping them up in to smaller chapter and that wile take time as I will do it properly please excuse their bade grammar. E.B. 1111

The sword flashes true the air as Nawar stands slowly as he looks upon Sawar the brothers are fight as Shadows flicker as flames the lithe withers like burning grass but neither is winning as the world withers in agony as the brothers ruse towards the second one, sparks flay as the struggle continues and the swords strike a gene and agene suddenly the world quakes as the Kajheer mows his consciousness shifts to his sons the twine gods of Shadow and lithe in there epic and eternal struggle and he figures out that it can't continue as he takes and makes the world and say this is existence it shows to muse lithe and all things dais same wide Shadows as then lithe wile burn everything and the Shadowed freezes everything.

The boys say at the same time, it is kind of boring wide only inanimate things so they look at their twin and asks way are you bored, as Kajheer waste them he smiles, as they notice him they ask him, daddy cane we play wide it there father say yes but the base structure you cannot change. Shadow begins creating power full spirits but lithe makes powerful creatures but both faille and their fathers words ring true their minds and they bring to getter there power and beholden the first one is borne a simple cell that devours things around it to sustain itself as well as to generate a small energy field.

As they see this stable life form they give the other one some ides and exchange tiny a mutes of energy to complete their individual beliefs on how life shod be organise, and so they begin to make layers on the base designee were different rules a play but they still mirror the base designee and so one crates a please of lithe and one a please of Shadows to make power flow true the base structure and creates the many please between the base and Shadow and lithe among them is to wary interesting pales of opposite one is almost purely destructive and the energies wide in them are chaotic the and one seems to be its counter stabilising the base structure further, as the power flows more stability they make basic entities to control the flow of energy better so as to make life and death as well as time and space more staidly.

They then se the energise of the two please do something strange as the black and white realms mate as the realms and the power explodes as the two extremely different energise mete wide lithe and Shadow creating a neutral frame for the two planes radiating their energise as they now are bound to the base layer bay a black and white ring that is now binding all of the now numerous plains of existents as the make a disk but at the same time a sphere wide out truly binge a sphere as you still see the disc.

The negative and destructive plane now is consistence of nine layers of volatile energy that gradually grow neutral as the intersects wide the middle layer separating it from is posit nine layers of structured and came energies they mow bake to the base layer and make more and more complexes forms of life as they argue and a wired and diverse mikes of creatures, they tried first wide cold blooded reptiles but funded that they newer strived and were boring and hens they moved to other parts of the base layer and made adder forms of life, they thought it is to structured and made it more random as they both were very structured so they made the energies of the more destructive plane flow in to the e base construct as well as that of the structured one and son se the random forces at work and they started betting parts of the bases structure and watches for millennia's as the game drew them as they played it.

And their father said way not make something that helps control the flow of souls as to Lighten your burden as you then could see and manipulate the world better, hence they made a lump wide nine tentacles and put it n the destructive parte and one whit ten petals in the other part as it cud be trusted and son the entities spanned lesser ones to better control and regulate the flow of souls as they were pushed inn and out and son a flow of energy went from the top of the structure to the bottom of the destructive one but son they see some souls were learning and adapting the body slowly to compete better against the adder life forms and they made an entity called the overseer that kept trace of their bets and cud remove souls that threatened the stability of the base construct and the adder please and realms so life was a bit more fair while being completely unfair, Sa he made some rules and told them to the opposing energy binges that controlled it and the realms, as time moved the overseer asked if he cud make lesser versions of himself, the twines side go a hade and so the reapers were borne and tasked wide bringing him the souls he was supposed to devour to keep things running smoothly.

As the eons passé as the life and bets grew in complexity that the pore creatures even the two entities in charge of the flow of energy cud hardly keep up wide and so they grove interested in the base structure and set up the automatic process t deal wide the flow of souls and gave the task to the overseer as they became absolutes of destruction and creation but stile had a bit of the adder in them to keep them stable as one was greed and the adder selfless, as the overseer grew tired bay the combined tasks the father of lithe and Shadow pointed it out and they made an entity to over se their bêtes and left their overseer whit governing the souls and punishing those that broke the rules, hence the creature was called the god of deaf, while the adder part continued as the overseer, hence the eons rolled bay.

One day they see some of the creature's jus different energies as the battle for supremacy and the betting wryly takes off. Son the nine tentacle creature as well as the nine petal creature takes on shapes and joined the fray and one takes the shape of a wildly destructive animal, as the adder takes on a similar form but seemed to be its opposite as it too joined the battle across the base structure and its many worlds.

As time passé the war sees no end and many of the worlds died as they can't take the level of damage and finely only a giant world was left so Light and Shadow made similar creatures to their first creations but they were les power full to help stabilise the world as they just the deaf god to get the two originals to behave as they shoed and get their world some order but not to muse as the conflicts were fun to watch and bête one, in the end ether were nine destructive entities and nine opposing entities and some order and structure appeared, and the twines saw creatures wide similar energise and sources of power some hade to chant adders made since wide their hands some made since wide their hands to unless strange elemental techniques, some hade mutagens in the DNA as well, some relied on their mutagen alone some developed technology and so it continued as many lost contact wide one another and the world started to quiet down and the now ancient entities mostly slept in their respective realms before they started to make more of them self fore company as well as entities to pray on the creatures named ningen that later would kale them self humans, the destructive one was intrigue bay the cunning and humours approach of the foxes to life and also how it saw itself as the king of canines and only lived in small un unorganised families of one female and one male and their offspring until they cud take care of them self and left the grope to seek their one mate, but the ningen did have one trait hi coveted love and the ability to be vastly more creative then the foxes hence it takes and merge the two and crated the Kitsune raze and became the Kubi no Kitsune, the adder one followed suite but fund it would just crate it's on being from the bottom up, and hence the Phoenix was borne and its many children, Light and Shadow looked at their bêtes and what they were calling a game and virilised it was a world upon itself and stopped interfering to mutes and palest their bêtes as the game continued and watch as the eons went bay and their game continued, their father say to himself now I cane take a proper nape of one billion eons probably as he chuckles to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: some more filer and some lite comedy fore you so please bear wide it as more is coming E.B. 1111.

Ther mite or mite not be a harem in this story but it would be fun to do a harem soi may do so.

There is a village it is in peril as the now nine tailed fox the rulers of the destructive energiese is looking for a creature. The shinigami can't find as it hides bay not emitting its chakra but the shinigamihas felt over thirty pulse of its chakra hen's way the Ruler of hell finds itself hunting down this mortal creature well so far.

Becauseif it completes its research then it is another bale game entirely as it becomes immortal and non that are of their species is allowed to rise that level of power it was decried bay Lithe and Shadow them self sow he told the fox were the man was, and to kill all things there to insure the man dies as he must pay for breaking the rules in post on his spices, the shinigami exhales sharply as he dose wart must be done as he can sense the twisted soul barley and can't take any chances.

As the battle rages shinigami sense a shifting of fate as something big is about to happen as his watches wide a smile. As they see the fox the king of hell the Kitsune no Kubi, kill and maim there brothers and sisters of Konohagakure they know they can't stopper him, but they must stop him as the villagers life is the main concern.

The shinigami smiles as he waste the one called Minato Namikaze take his childe as he wonders what he is doing as the shinigami cannot look in to his mind only tray to guess what he is doing bay his actions, he sees the women dying and sees the a mane take the childe as she scrims but is subdued as the male takes the childe a way to the battle.

Vile riding a summoned toad that makes him look like a bug in compared and a small one at that, as man arrive the toad quickly moves forward and pines the fox beneath him all the while the man makes strange forms wide his hands and fingers and the energy quickly riseto a level no mortal ought to haw, as it pulse on the shinigami's existence and he smiles as knowledge floods his mind.

The bundle lies in a sling around his body from Minato's shoulder to his waist as the small infant shrikes due to the presence of the fox. As Minato finishes he say may the creators newer let me meet his mother agene as the shinigami materialises behind the human, he sees in his mind way and how he was summoned and the willingness of it to sacrifice his life to do what he must as well that the child he wants to use is his.

The shinigami reflects on what he knows and so he asks Shadow and Lithe do you allow it they tell him go for it as he is binge noble and sowing his soul to be very pure as he tells the human out laude that the barging is struck but that he will be devour bay him as payment, as selling all of the fox is required if it is to work as the yin can't be separated from the yang as only Lithe and Shadow haw the power to unmake this one as they created ale that is and if it was destroyed ale would fall out of bales as it as a part of ale that exists.

Minato say he understands and asks if he needs to modify the array of seals and the main seal, the shinigami shakes his hade and says no I will correct the main parte may self and get rid of the redundant systems as to make it function properly as he chuckles and say I wile even change your notes and research to mirror may changes and even live a copy of the original work bay you for the little boy and his study in fuuin jutsu and it will stile be something possible bay a humane if you hade forty years to study sealing preparing for this day.

Minatoshivers as he false the shinigami hand go true him and asks is this gone be pain full or not, he hears the slightly sadistic chuckles as the shinigami says a simple of cursenothing is easy humane and the pine will be intense during the sealing, as your soul is striped from your body and as the hand rips out the Kubi no Kitsune soul, spirit, essence and chakra, Minato scrims oooh fuck this hurts maybe getting horribly killed was better, as he say you better not forget to change his dipper or Kusina will come bake and hurt you, she did warn me she will if he was mistreated but lucky I will be in the shinigami, hens probably shielded from her anger at the people hurting her precious spiral of bliss, the crowed thinks hope hi docent take after his father or mother sins if hi dose wide his father's genius and his mothers intelligence as well as there quirky natures, he will be an S-ranked treat to the sanity of this village.

As Minato crumbles hi tosses a bag and say and finely give him may free meal coupons for Ichiraku ramen bar, that is the most important thing in the world and if you forget shinigami ore no shinigami I will kill you all, the last part is underlined wide ki to an extreme level, as he is halfway gone they see Minato's faze take on a look of horror as he say what he is a she and a pervert of an uncommonly high level, that will turn him in to a pervert as well, Kusina will find a way to hurt me fore turning Naruto in to a pervert in her eyes o shit o fuck.

Well at last he will always have an outlet for his perverted ways wide the queen of hell the Kubi no Kitsune so maybe it won't be that bad as she will always be sealed inside of him as he will only take away her power and add it to his as well as inherit her title and be king of hell and the strongest kitsune ever so things shouldn't go to bad, o shit o fuck well it looks like may time is up Minato say as he finely turns to dust and they file his presence fade away slightly before disappearing as the third say I wile you cane truest me as he clutches the bag as winds mow and hi say to the winds as they see his chakra fleer as he is sucked up in to the shinigami stomach as the tired say I will make sure he gets them.

The ninjas are a bit taken a bake as they grieve, when they hear the bundle cry out in distress, as the third says well o may as he reads the note and say it appears that if we destroy the Kubi no Kitsune we would destroy all of existence as it is ruler of hell and all demons hens it is kind of the opposing force of god wile just binge the other side of the coin whites is are world and for it to function the Kubi no Kitsune must exist hens way Naruto will one day be the new immortal ruler of hell and all demons and be Naruto no Kubi no Kitsune mining he will be a truly immortal binge as he say this the ninjas say shit as they understand they will truly haw a blend of Kusina and Minato on the hands and shudder, as a tail is pulled out of the wrappings bay Sarutobi and he say there is also a change made by the shinigami himself in the seal to corrected the problems as it was originally made to hold only half the energies that he now holds, and that the basic of the seal designee of both versions await Sarutobi in his home and are only accessible bay him.

A man in his thirties steeps out of the forest and say we will see what the future brings, as the tail swings above the wrappings suddenly a furred and clawed hand shots out and grabs the tail and as it clamps down the hand flays open and they hear Naruto cry as he hurt himself as he grabbed his sensitive tail to hard, and the ninja snicker at the antics of the baby, Sarutobi say when he gets his apartment we need to take steps to secure it against villagers and fane girls as he is cut wide his foxy features and wile make most the girls go crazy, as the other ninja see the baby some turn a bit jealous at his foxes ears wide the yellow fur and tippet bay orange same colour skim as his tail and Jiraiya say orange is half way between yellow and red and is basically a brighter and lither shade of brown so wonder what kind of chakra hi cane use as he ponders and looks in to silted sky blue eyes that make the sky cry wide envy, and the hair that feels so fur like that it must be fur that grows like hair and is a yellow so bright it puts the sun to shame.

The hair or more like fur as he runes his handed true it as it files like a cross between the two as Jiraiya comments on this they check his shoulders and find he has unprecedented range of movement of his arms as well as his legs as it is double jointed mining the leg cane mow backwards at the hip as well as the arm makes a perfect circle due to it being able to point strait bake the ninja males are curious as the baby tries to push the blankets a way and remove them thinking that he has soiled himself as they remove the wrappings they can see that the dipper is filed to the bursting.

They remove the dipper the dipper drops to the ground, as it drops they see shit, blood, urine and blood and strange pieces of flees, they hurriedly check the boy but find that his digestive system is in fact better than theirs and he wile shit lees, they were also surprised at the size of his privets which was twice as large as normal, and someone say that is unfair I want to be Jinchūriki if I cud double mi dicke size to, they like at Jiraiya home suddenly flies side way as Tsunade hits him and they chuckle as Sarutobi say well we wile need to hide him from the general populace sins they will only se a reminder of the killer of their lowed ones but envy mentally sunned Ninja that cane be trusted wile care fore him to make the best of his abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

As the six year old Naruto trays to a gene make the bunshin no jutsu Sarutobi the third hokage say get me a Hyuga as he say we need to figure out if the fox chakra is interfering, as they wait he remembers the very shocked Naruto, as the hokage explained a lot to a four year old Naruto.

The hokage thinks bake and remembers the day when he told Naruto a but way he was hated and the problems due to him hawing a second chakra source as well, and as Naruto is a but to cry he points out that he still is human as long as he acts human and doesn't in joy killing hundreds of people at a time, be sides the kitsune tribe is one third demon one third fox, one third human in the physical and mental characterizes hens way they love playing and learning new things as well as puling pranks on people and even animals hens way he loves to prank people.

Naruto was a bit sad that he couldn't mingle wide the general populace or ninja off the village sin his parents had many enemies in other ninja villages and the people would speak about him making his father and mothers enemies to find him, and tray to kill him or even maybe manage to kill him, Sarutobi also gave him three letters one from his mother and two from his father the one from his father was very chaotic jumping from one subject to another hens the second letter containing a more structured expansion as to how and why he made his choices and reading the letter Naruto side what a skater brain glade I got may mothers brains and may fathers looks as he smiles impishly at the Hokage.

A man Naruto recognises as his regular doctor wide his strange moon like ayes, Naruto complies whit the requested of making the bunshin and as he makes his fourth attempt at the technique the man say you can stop now, as his eyes returnee to his normal stat and he the man says it is simply that he doesn't jet haw the ability to perfectly controlee his chakra to the necessary level even require to make a bunshin as the technique is made unstable bay to muse chakra I would him teach him kage no bunshin as his chakra is nearly limit les and also wide the benefice of the ninjutsu his learning curve would ink rise drastically as he would benefit from the side effects, Sarutobi say are you sure the man say he could easily divide his chakra ten thousand times and stile beryl file it, as his other chakra seems to be diluted by the seal to not over lode him and merge wide the boy making him more power full the more hi trains hence I would teach him the massive kage no bunshin technique, as well and haw him practise it himself un tile hi can do it wide out the seals as I think him capable of.

As Naruto is practising he false strange as he files like something wants out of him so he is lucky as he collapse in the hokage tower as he files his kage no bunshin quickly disperse one bay one as the tray not to mentally over whelm him and damage his mind, as the final kage no bunnies realise Sarutobi comes waking around the corner wide a worried looking Hyuga as they come closer Naruto files pain between his bottom and his lower bake right where his tail is baste and hi moves on instinct and cuts his shorts and underwear open and as he does his second tail grows out as he scrims in agony as the first tail grows as well the now to tails are falling down as the finis growing and they see them fall towards them making it clear that they are now so long that they would easily tope his hade bay a foot, they check him and the Hyuga looks at him wide shocked ayes and say he must learn about how to use his demonic power hence we need to summon a animal and ask it if it can bring us a demon willing to helped the boy as half his chakras coils are filled wide demonic chakra as well as his tails besides binge tails are actually also like giant chakra reserves tanks they also serve as chakra coils, as he moves his hand from three cm from the base of one of the tails to where the orange tip is and says his tails are meant to basically be giant chakra reveres but they also haw over twenty tenketsu and a chakra network wide very thick pathways as well as nerves and muscles meaning they are meant for practical use as well as battle.

Six months after they funded a sympathetic demon bay using Sarutobi's monkey summons, they got handed a brochure he happened to be carrying as he had memorised it all ready, the school was called Yokai academy, after they sent the letter requesting his enrolment bay summons, they got an acceptance letter the next day bate monkey sent wide the letter requesting his enrolment, it informed them of the pike up date.

As the strange bus things arrives true a portal in the air they can file the strange scansion and exotic smells and as the bus rubbles to a stop and they say there god bays as they hand him presents and wish him a happy stay in his school and hope he makes friends, as Naruto climes on the bus he cry's as the bus driver close the doors, he say sit up front as it vile give you a more relaxing experience as the view is a bit more relaxing as you can see the rode as we go to the academy sins this is your first time in such a thing as a bus.

Naruto nodes and sits down in the set the bus driver is pointing at, as they hade of Naruto feels the bus begin to move and sees the portal open. But is unsettled as it moves faster and faster as he is not used to moving so fast whiteout hawing control himself, and the lack of control of his travelling is a bit odd, but after a while he quickly adapts to the bus as he manages to get over his lake of control over it, suddenly the bus slows down the bus driver says we need to pike up some other students so we vile be making some other stops before the academy,


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry being edited ore changed for now so not available for flaming or reading fore now!


End file.
